In many customer service environments, a customer or user may schedule an appointment with an in-home customer service representative, such as an appliance repair expert, by interacting with a website. More specifically, the website may present a number of predetermined appointment time periods, or “timeslots,” from which the user may select a specific timeslot for a maintenance appointment. Typically, a block of timeslots covering some larger time period, such as a day or week, may be presented simultaneously on a single screen to the customer to facilitate the selection of a desired timeslot by the customer. The website may also provide the user the ability to peruse multiple screens, one at a time, in an attempt to discover and select a timeslot that meshes with the current schedule of the customer.
In facilitating the functionality described above, a web server may transmit a significant amount of data to the computer of the customer to provide the appointment scheduling web pages described above. With increased customer use of smart phones and similar portable communication or computing devices, the amount of scheduling data being transmitted, as well as the format in which that data is provided to the customer, may tax or exceed the capabilities of the mobile device. In some instances, the speed at which the scheduling data is transmitted and presented to the user at a mobile communication device may be degraded when compared to that possible with a home computer or similar device.